


Some Wonder and Some Crazy

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe, Suicide Squad (2016), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Blow Jobs, Cameos, Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/F, Facials, Girl Penis, Harleen Quinzel Needs a Hug, Intersex, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Riding, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Harley Quinn is captured by Wonder Woman, and under the influence of the Lasso of Truth, she reveals her interest to the Amazonian superhero. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Intersex. G!P Harley x Diana. Set in DCEU after Birds of Prey.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	Some Wonder and Some Crazy

Harley groaned loudly as her eyes fluttered open. Though the light in the room was dim, she still felt blinded by it. She tried to recall what had happened the night before. She was about to rub her head to ease her pain but found that she couldn't move it. In fact, there was a lot of her body that she couldn't move. She glanced down and saw that she was tied to a chair in the middle of an empty room. The faint sound of seagulls cawing outside gave her enough to picture herself being held in an abandoned warehouse near the pier.

Why does Gotham have so many of those? No wonder the city was a hot spot for crime lords and supervillains.

''Good, you're awake.''

Harley turned in the direction the voice was coming from. Unless Batman had discovered something new about themselves, that was their voice. Much to Harley's surprise, she was greeted by the tall and powerful Wonder Woman. The Amazonian glared at her with her arms folded across her chest, her costume shimmered in the light that peered through the windows.

''Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you.'' Harley cooed.

''That makes two of us. But you've been meddling with smugglers transporting drugs and…''

''Whoa, whoa, this is a big misunderstanding,'' Harley said, trying to pry herself free from the rope that was holding her. However, she found the material was too tough to cut. She stared at the strong rope. Under the right light, it almost looked like it was made out of gold.

Wonder Woman smiled and then advanced towards her prisoner. ''We shall see.''

Harley saw the superheroine grab the rope and pull. ''Kinky.''

''This is the Lasso of Truth,'' Wonder Woman said, ignoring Harley's teasing. ''It will compel you to tell me what you have been doing without fault.''

''That's not an appropriate way to talk with your patient. There needs to be trust and honest communication without the need for a third-party outside force. This is the equivalent of dissecting my brain. Besides, I could just say that I don't want to talk with you and that would be the truth.''

''It doesn't work like that,'' Wonder Woman tightened her hold on the lasso. ''What were you doing at the docks last night?''

''What? Is the world's greatest detective too busy to ask me himself?'' Harley replied. Around her, the lasso began to glow a bright gold and she could feel herself getting warm. She could resist the temptation to speak for a short while, however, soon she felt the words climb up her throat and roll out of her mouth before she could stop herself. ''I was the lookout.''

''What were you looking out for?''

Harley sealed her lips and clenched her teeth, but it was no use. ''When the deal was going down. It would be easier to stop it if I had the element of surprise.''

''Why did you want to stop it? What was the deal being made?''

''To transport…'' Harley groaned. ''Transport girls out of Gotham to anyone that made the highest bid for them overseas.''

Wonder Woman stared at her ensnared guest. ''You were there to stop human trafficking?''

''I'm bad, but I'm not evil,'' Harley replied. ''I got a tip-off from someone that these girls, all underage, were about to be smuggled out of the city. Me and some friends went there to jam a screw in their machine.''

It wasn't the answer that Diana Prince had expected to hear. She had heard rumors about the kind of reputation Harley Quinn had, especially as she was once the queen to the clown prince of crime. The way Bruce spoke of her didn't help either. However, the longer Diana stared into Harley's eyes, the clearer it became that she was just a woman who went through the world on a different path. A path that was filled with hurt.

''What else do you know?'' Diana asked. ''There must be more meetings between…''

''Hold it!'' Harley silenced her, though Diana looked more intrigued than annoyed. ''I'm the one dealing with this. I don't got to share the glory with you. Why don't you take your sexy ass elsewhere and deal with an alien invasion or something?''

Diana grinned. ''You think my ass is sexy?''

Harley's eyes bulged. The lasso glowed around her and started to turn hot again. ''Oh, that's not fair. Yeah, you're like sex on legs. And from the rumors I hear, you've got more than two.''

''You've heard about that?''

It had been a whispered shared among a few around the world that Wonder Woman, the most well-known superheroine in the world was Intersex. Diana didn't care who knew, it didn't change her as a person, she just didn't feel the need to always drop it in conversation. The rumors had to have come from people who had spent some time with Diana because one thing of note in those rumors would be the conspiracy surrounding her size.

Harley sucked on her tongue and tried to keep her mouth shut, but she wanted to say more. ''Yeah…a girl needs her wet dreams too.''

''Oh?'' Diana giggled cutely and even looked to the ground bashfully.

''Fuck it,'' Harley sighed. ''Before I spill all the beans, I want to get something out of this first. So, let's cut a deal of our own.''

''Go on.''

Harley was surprised that Diana was going along with this. Surely, she knew where this was leading? Maybe she did and that's why she was interested to hear what Harley was about to say. ''I've been feeling a little lonely recently. I could do with some fun, and you probably could as well. How about you help me scratch an inch and then I'll tell you everything you want to know?''

Diana rolled her eyes but was unable to stop herself from smiling as Harley batted her colorful eyelashes at the superheroine. She didn't know if Harley was trying to play innocent or be more seductive. Somehow, she was able to do both convincingly. It didn't help that Harley was also licking her lips over and over again, glancing downwards at Diana's skirt. With the way her Wonder Woman costume was fitted, Diana didn't have to worry about her bulge being on display, so Harley had no idea how hard she was at the moment.

''You won't go back on your word?'' Diana asked, stepping closer.

Harley shuddered in response. Diana towered over her and she loved it. She moved her arms, emphasizing the lasso still tied around her. ''I do solemnly swear to tell you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth…if you fuck my brains out.''

Diana's patience was beginning to wane. Despite Harley being the one tied to the chair, she acted like she was in control of the situation. Diana couldn't have that. She opened her legs and pressed down on her heavy size, finally giving Harley a chance to view the outline of her hidden cock. Harley moaned at the sight. She would give anything to have Superman's ability to see through objects right now.

''It can't be good running with that thing flopping about?'' Harley teased, staring at the tent beneath Diana's skirt lustfully.

''I am usually efficient at self-control.''

''But not today…'' Harley paused. Her eyes sparkled and her smile widened. ''Oh, I broke through Wonder Woman's resolve? I feel honored.''

Diana leaned forward. She stopped when her face was an inch away from Harley's. ''You should.''

Harley tried to lean forward so that she could lick Diana's lips. However, she felt the Amazonian place a hand on her shoulder and keep her back. Harley whimpered, desperate to taste Diana's lips. She struggled against the lasso. Even if it was just to brush the tip of her nose against Diana's, she wanted to feel something. Suddenly, Diana grabbed the lasso and used it to pull Harley up to her feet and hold her in place.

''Are you going to untie me?''

''No…'' Diana's eyes travelled up and down Harley's body. ''I like you this way.''

Harley shrugged. ''Fair enough.''

She was then silenced by Diana kissing her. Harley almost fell back into the chair. The kiss was firm and passionate, more than enough to sweep her off her feet. She had to glance down to the floor to make sure that Diana wasn't making them both fly. Nope, her feet were still planted firmly on the ground, yet she felt like she was floating. This kiss was so different from anything she's experienced. Then again, the only person in her life whose kisses she could remember was…

No, she didn't want to think about him. Especially not now when she's making-out with Wonder Woman herself.

Harley felt brave and pushed her tongue past Diana's lips, eager to explore the Amazonian's mouth. She moaned in delight. The taste was so sweet and exotic, she could get drunk off it. A gasp escaped her when Diana wrapped her lips around Harley's tongue and started to suck on it. She pulled back to catch her breath, but the moment she did, Diana pounced and latched her lips onto Harley's neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Diana suck and lick her neck, leaving a hickey or two on her white skin.

Hmm, how much would it be to get a tattoo of Wonder Woman's lips on her neck? That would be something Harley would need to check later.

As if things couldn't get any better, Harley started to grind herself against Diana's strong body and manage to feel her bulge rub against her. Unfortunately for her, the lasso still wrapped around her didn't make things easy.

Diana giggled when she saw Harley fight against the lasso. ''What do you want?''

''You know what I want.'' Harley dragged her tongue over Diana's lips.

Wanting to have some more fun, Diana grasped the lasso tightly. ''Tell me exactly what you want.''

Harley smirked and locked eyes with her as the lasso glowed brightly. ''I want you to take a seat on this chair. Then, you sit back and relax while I suck on your cock until you cum in my mouth.''

''That can be arranged.'' Diana winked.

She spun them around so that Harley was now standing while Diana sat down on the chair. The Amazonian curled her finger, beckoning Harley to come forward. Skipping excitedly, Harley hurried into position, resting on her knees between Diana's legs. On instinct, Harley tried to reach out to rub Diana's bulge but then remembered the lasso still wrapped around her. Instead, she lowered her head and started to lick the bulge. She ignored the unfamiliar taste of Wonder Woman's skirt and dragged her tongue all the way across, trying to guess the size.

Diana groaned and then reached down. ''You might want to move your head back.''

Harley did as instructed and watched Diana remove her skirt.

''A bit more,'' Diana said.

Harley's eyes flickered up and down between Diana's face and her skirt. She was already kneeling back a fair distance away. If Diana was trying to suggest her cock would still reach Harley's face, then that would mean her length would be about 10 inches. The former psychiatrist nodded and moved her head back a bit more. The anticipation was building so much that she could feel her pussy getting wet, and all they've done so far is kiss and make-out.

''More,'' Diana said.

That was when Harley finally laughed. ''Alright, goddess of the well-endowed, I think you might be giving yourself a little too much…''

Diana's skirt was removed and suddenly, her cock sprang free and landed on Harley's face. She didn't move as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Diana's cock was massive. It was too big and too heavy to stand upright, so it had to rest on Harley's shocked face, but she didn't remove it. Her eyes glazed up and down the long and thick length, which had to be well over 12 inches long. It throbbed and pulsed against Harley's face and a droplet of pre-cum was already leaking from the tip, oozing onto Harley's forehead. As if that wasn't enough, with Diana's skirt removed, her well-defined ab muscles were on display for Harley to ogle. She was like a statue of a Greek god made of flesh. Her balls were massive and hung low. Harley cursed the lasso once more because she wanted to feel how heavy they were in her hands.

''Holy shit,'' Harley said. She salivated as she stared at the shaft. ''If I die tonight, I want my tombstone to read I choked on Wonder Woman's dick and loved it.''

''You won't die,'' Diana replied. She knew that Harley was joking, but she still wanted to reassure her.

''You know how to use this thing? Does it come with safety instructions?'' Harley tilted her head up slightly so that her lips touched the underside of the cock. Everything about it was intoxicating, from the size to the smell to the taste. She couldn't wait to feel her mouth being stretched open to its fullest.

''I have plenty of experience using it,'' Diana smirked. ''My sisters have always been happy to help.''

Harley moaned and started to lick Diana's cock. ''My next destination is Themyscira.''

''No.''

''I promise I'll behave,'' Harley looked at Diana's face and winked. ''Unless you want to bring home a bad girl to meet your family.''

Diana didn't bother to dignify Harley's teases with a response. She sat back in her chair and started to thrust her hips back and forth, rubbing her long, heavy cock all over Harley's face. Diana grasped the shaft, unable to get her fingers all the way around the girth. Harley could feel herself getting wetter as she watched Diana lift her cock and tap it against her face. Harley stuck out her tongue and licked it up and down. Diana pushed her hips forward until her balls were rubbing against Harley's mouth. Opening her mouth, Harley sucked on them. She could barely fit one in her mouth, let alone both. She slobbered all over them, coating them with her saliva. An aroused groan slipped out of Diana's mouth as she pulled back and then pointed the tip of her cock towards Harley's mouth.

''Please…'' Harley pleaded. Her mouth was wide open. She saw Diana's chiselled abs move up and down with every breath.

Diana threaded her fingers through Harley's multi-colored locks, stroking her and keeping her head still so that she could push forward. She bucked her hips the moment she felt Harley's lips wrap around the head. Harley's tongue swirled around the tip, lapping up the pre-cum leaking from the slit. Diana's body jerked when Harley probed the tip with her tongue. She felt Harley's lips vibrate as she laughed. Pushing a bit more, she could feel Harley's lips slip further down her cock. Harley moaned against the shaft. Already, her mouth was getting full and she wasn't even close to taking Diana's full length.

''That's it.'' Diana praised, encouraging Harley to continue.

Spurred on by the erotic moans coming out of the Amazonian's mouth, Harley bobbed her head up and down faster, sucking harder on Diana's cock. She lavished it with her tongue, feeling the bumps of her veins. It was the perfect shape to stretched her mouth. She tried to take more until she could feel the tip hit the back of her throat. Harley choked on Diana's cock, spewing saliva all over the length, but she didn't stop. She deepthroated the massive shaft. When she let go so that she could breathe, she would rub her face all over the wet shaft, drenching her face and making an absolute mess.

''You're so good,'' Diana growled.

Harley couldn't believe how turned on she was getting from Diana's words. It wasn't enough that she was sucking on the biggest cock she'd ever seen, real or otherwise, but to be told that she was genuinely doing a good job made her feel warm. She wanted to keep going for as long as possible.

After seeing how well Harley was doing, Diana decided she was ready for more. She started to ram more of her cock down Harley's throat, fucking her mouth and enjoying the sound of her muffled moans. Harley's cheeks hollowed with every hard suck on Diana's cock. She could feel her lips continue to slide down the length one inch at a time. However, she still wasn't close to taking it to the hilt. She couldn't even feel Diana's balls hit her chin whenever she bucked her hips. Harley groaned and had to accept the fact that Diana's sword was too big to be sheathed. Still, she was determined to take as much as she could down her throat. She bobbed her head up and down faster. The sloppy sounds of her sucking Diana's cock echoed around the room of the warehouse.

The pleasure that Diana was experiencing from Harley's expert blowjob was overwhelming. She was surprised that she could take her cock so well. Diana could maybe count on one hand the number of Amazonians who could suck her cock just as well as Harley. She sighed with desire and could feel her shaft throbbing. Harley was messy and eager. Diana couldn't hold back and fucked Harley's face relentlessly. As Harley gagged and sucked on the shaft, she could see Diana could her eyes and pant. She was proud to know that she was about to make the Wonder Woman cum so quickly.

Her pride was soon replaced with shock when Diana finally let loose and exploded in Harley's mouth. Thick ropes of cum jetted down Harley's throat and filled her mouth. She couldn't hope to swallow all of her. She coughed up Diana's cock and was content with letting her spray her load all over Harley's face. Diana held her cock with both hands and grunted as she painted Harley's face with her seed.

Once she was empty, she smiled with satisfaction and gazed down at Harley. She happily licked her lips, lapping up Diana's cum and enjoying the taste greatly.

''Please, sir…'' Harley put on a fake British accent. ''May I have some more?''

''You may,'' Diana grinned seductively. She reached down to grab her lasso and pulled Harley up. ''But, it's my turn to taste you.''

Before Harley could even think of what kind of response she wanted to make, she felt Diana grab her and hoist her up into the air with one hand. For a split second, Harley was concerned that Diana was about to take the foreplay too far. Diana used her other hand to rip Harley's fishnet leggings clean off without any trouble. Harley gasped in shock. She didn't mind the fact that Wonder Woman was stripping her, but those leggings were expensive. Then again, she didn't actually pay for them so it wasn't too big of a loss. Diana snickered in amusement when she saw Harley's black and gold Batman panties. Just like the leggings, she tore them off of Harley's body, exposing her glistening pussy. Diana moved Harley closer until she was now sitting on the Amazonian's shoulders.

Realizing what was happening, Harley locked her legs around Diana's head and started to grind her pussy against her face. Diana was quick to stick out her tongue and lick Harley's pussy, lapping up her juices. Her hands cupped Harley's ass to keep her in place. If this was anyone else, Harley would have been concerned that she would have been dropped. But, if Wonder Woman could bench-press a tank, she shouldn't have any trouble holding Harley.

''Fuck yes!'' Harley moaned.

Diana's fingers dug into her ass cheeks, groping them while forcing Harley to buck herself against Diana's mouth. Her tongue dragged up and down Harley's pussy before finding her clit, teasing it with gentle licks and sucks. Harley trembled and rode Diana's face. Her excitement and arousal continued to grow as she felt Diana's tongue probe her entrance. By now, Harley was drenched. Her wetness was flowing down Diana's chin, but she kept up with the pleasing assault with her tongue. She sucked and licked Harley's pussy for a long time. She would speed up her licks before slowing down, teasing her over and over again.

It was torturous and amazing for Harley. She wanted to cum so badly, but she also didn't want this to end. She had a feeling that was what Diana was trying to do. She wanted Harley to feel like she was on top of the world for as long as possible. Harley had never had a lover so considerate before. Well, she thought she did…but she didn't want to think about him now.

Right now, all she could think about was the fact that Wonder Woman's tongue was buried deep inside of her and bringing her closer to the most amazing orgasm of her life.

''Yes, yes, yes…'' Harley screamed. She locked her legs around Diana's head as she could feel the superheroine push her tongue deep inside her pussy. ''I'm cumming!''

Diana's face was soaked as Harley felt her body shudder and a delightful sensation course throughout her until she squirted all over her lover's face. Diana continued to hold her, massaging her ass and licking her pussy as she revelled in the taste of Harley's release.

Harley was still shaking long after her climax. Diana held onto her as she guided her down to sit on her lap and rest.

''You're getting a 5-star review on yelp, missy.'' Harley whimpered.

''I appreciate that,'' Diana replied.

Harley's body was already two and a half steps ahead of her mind. She hadn't even come down from the high she experienced moments ago before she was already grinding herself on Diana's lap, coating her pussy juices over the Amazonian's strong thigh. She could feel her hardened cock brush against her leg. Harley moaned and tried to move closer.

''I need you inside me! Now!'' Harley demanded.

''Don't you want to rest first…''

Harley leaned forward and waited for the lasso still tied around her to glow before she spoke. ''I want you to fuck me, right here, right now. If you do that, I'll give you everything you need and more.''

Diana had to admit, it was hard to argue against suck conviction. She smirked at Harley. ''Very well, but there's one thing I need to do first.''

''What's that?''

With a quick flick of her wrist, Diana grabbed the lasso and pulled it, freeing Harley from its tight and hot constriction.

Harley sighed with relief and stretched her arms above her head. ''I thought you liked to see me in bondage?''

''I do. But you can ride me however you like this time.''

Harley squealed happily. ''Oh, momma, I'm about to ride you like a rodeo that ain't stopping any time soon.''

With Diana's help, Harley was lifted up slightly so that she was in a position to slide onto Diana's cock. Before she did so, she teased Diana by grinding her pussy on her strong abs, getting them wet with her juices. It was just as nice for Harley as she felt the bump of each defined muscle.

How could a woman be built so perfectly?

Diana took her cock and guided it to Harley's pussy, rubbing the tip against her wet entrance. Harley gripped Diana's shoulders and held on as she lowered herself. A loud gasp escaped her the moment the head of Diana's cock slipped inside. She felt so full already, she couldn't wait to take more. Diana thrust her hips up just as Harley slammed herself down, and the pair moaned together. Harley closed her eyes and threw her head back as she started to ride Diana's massive shaft. She could feel it hitting all the right spots.

Once again, Diana's hands found Harley's ass, groping her cheeks as she fucked her hard and fast. Harley's pussy clenched tightly around her cock. It didn't matter how wet and ready she was, it was a superhuman girth that they were working with. Yet, Harley kept bouncing up and down, riding Diana's cock as if she was afraid that she would never get the chance to experience anything like this ever again.

Diana stared at Harley's face. Her expression was filled with pleasure. Her eyes were hazed with lust. It was a jaw-dropping sight, especially when strands of her hair would cling to her sweaty face. Diana reached up to push aside the hair so that she could see more of Harley. ''You are beautiful.''

Harley almost stopped. She'd never heard a comment said to her in such an honest and soft way. It almost took her out of the moment, but not in a bad way. Something stirred inside of Harley, and then both of them were caught completely by surprise when she started screaming at the top of her lungs in pleasure and cumming all over Diana's cock.

Holding onto Harley as she rode through her orgasm, Diana leaned forward and planted faint kisses all over her. ''Beautiful…spirited…strong…''

Harley's back arched as she felt Diana's cock reaching deeper inside of her. Diana was slamming into her harder with every thrust. Each long stroke tipped Harley more over the edge. She threw her head back and screamed as she experienced another orgasm. Diana could feel the love and hurt coming out of Harley's raw voice as she kissed her neck tenderly. Diana had thought about going more primal and harder with her fucking, but decided that for now, Harley needed a lover who was happy with holding her in their arms.

After feeling Harley cum around her cock so many times, Diana knew that she was getting closer to her own release. Like she did with her tongue earlier, Diana slowed down her thrusts before speeding up again, prolonging Harley's pleasure for as long as possible.

''Cum inside me!'' Harley begged, stroking her fingers through Diana's hair. ''I want to feel your cum filling me up.''

''As you wish,'' Diana whispered, sucking on a sensitive spot on Harley's neck.

Diana quickened her pace. She felt Harley's gushing pussy clenching around her throbbing shaft. She had lost count with how many times she had made Harley cum. It was to be expected considering Diana had superhuman stamina. She thought that she could go on for longer, but Harley felt so good wrapped around her cock and hearing her cry out in pleasure was driving Diana over the edge.

She gripped Harley's ass tightly and thrust deep. Harley cried out as she felt Diana's teeth grazing her skin, eliciting more moans of pleasure from her. Her pussy was worn out in the best possible way. She was aching and dripping. She could feel Diana's balls slap her ass as the Amazonian bucked her hips up and slammed her cock all the way inside of her. Every nerve and muscle in her body felt like it was on fire as Diana drove her cock into Harley one final time before emptying herself inside of her.

Harley milked Diana dry, feeling her fill her up completely. Cum leaked out of her pussy and down Diana's shaft. Diana grunted like an animal in heat as she spurted heavy load after heavy load.

When they were done, Harley's tongue was hanging out of her mouth, drooling as her eyes rolled all over the place. ''That's all folks.'' She laughed before collapsing into Diana's strong arms.

Diana smiled and stroked Harley's cheek. She then pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Harley flinched and wasn't sure what to do when Diana wrapped her arms around her for a gentle cuddle. She slowly returned the hug and snuggled up to the muscular woman, leaning her head on Diana's shoulder to rest. ''I suppose you want the names now?''

''Not yet,'' Diana said. ''You need to rest first.''

''Funny, cause I was thinking after I rest; we immediately jump into round 2.''

''That wasn't the deal.'' Diana laughed.

''Well…I just so happen to know about another illegal shipment going on in Metropolis too. If you want to hear about that…''

Diana cocked her brow. ''Really?''

''If you're not interested…''

Suddenly, the door to the warehouse exploded, sending wood and metal flying everywhere. Harley turned around, still sitting on Diana's lap as she saw four people run through the cloud of smoke and charge at them.

''We're here to save you, Harley!''

From out of the smoke, Cassandra Cain and the Birds of Prey emerged. They had their weapons ready before they spotted where Harley was and immediately stopped in their tracks. Huntress lowered her crossbow and gawked. Renee Montoya rushed to shield Cassandra's eyes. And Dinah Lance's lower jaw looked like it was going to fall to the ground.

''Girls!'' Harley welcomed cheerfully as if she wasn't currently sitting on Wonder Woman's lap with her pussy still full of the superheroine's cock. ''What are you doing here?''

''The kid told us you had been taken…'' Dinah replied hesitantly. ''So, we came to rescue you.''

Harley clicked her tongue. ''Do I look like I need rescuing?''

''Obviously not.''

Cassandra tried to pull Renee's hand away. ''I've already seen what's happening. You don't have to cover my eyes.''

''No way,'' Renee said sternly, glaring at Harley. ''I think she's corrupted you enough.''

''Corrupted? Like you'd be any different if you were in my position.''

''In your position I'd…I…uh…'' Renee stuttered, finding it incredibly difficult not to look at Wonder Woman's glorious body and see the thick length that was still embedded inside of Harley Quinn.

Dinah groaned and turned around. ''Okay, we can see you don't need our help. We're going to leave now.''

Harley waved at them. ''Don't wait up. We're going to be here for a while.''

''I hate her so much,'' Dinah mumbled under her breath as she helped Renee drag Cassandra out of the room before she saw too much.

Huntress straightened her posture and locked eyes with Wonder Woman, who had been politely quiet throughout the awkward exchange. She simpered at the superheroine. ''Hey, I'm Huntress. I'm a big fan.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Diana said.

''You two have fun,'' Huntress said before leaving. Her face twisted in anger as she cringed at her own words.

When the two of them were finally alone again, Diana stared at Harley with an amused expression written over her face. ''Interesting friends.''

''They're more like family.'' Harley smiled. ''A very dysfunctional, very gay family. Perfect for someone like me. Now, about my offer earlier…''

Diana ran her hand along Harley's leg and started to buck her hips, causing her cock to tease Harley's pussy. ''Lasso or no lasso?''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU LOVED THIS STORY. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. WHAT WERE SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE PARTS? FOR ME WHEN WRITING IT WAS THE BIRDS OF PREY CAMEO AT THE END, STORMING IN ONLY TO FIND THAT HARLEY DOESN'T NEED RESCUING. I AM KEEPING MY FINGERS CROSSED FOR POISON IVY TO APPEAR IN THE DCEU AT SOME POINT AND GO ON SOME ADVENTURES WITH HARLEY, BUT WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I HAVE OTHER STORIES FOR OTHER FANDOMS IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THEM OUT, AND I'VE GOT A POLL ON MY PROFILE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. STAY SAFE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
